That didn't go as planned
by Resotii
Summary: Applejack decides to help Rarity relax but then things don't go quite as planned. RariJack drabble.


That… didn't go as planned  
Equestria Girls RariJack Drabble by Resotii

A/N: Another drabble I wrote originally for deviantart but decided to improve for here.

Rarity was spending a lot of time working on new dresses. She had been getting a lot of new clients lately so she was working a lot harder than she normally did. She was so exhausted, it seemed impossible for her to sit down and relax, even for a second. Applejack, her girlfriend, noticed this and she didn't like it one bit. She decided she had to do something about it.

One day, on a calm Saturday afternoon, Applejack brought Rarity over to their family farm barn despite Rarity telling her that she didn't have time for this and needed to work.

"Aw, Rarity, you can stand to take a break for an hour at least, right?" Applejack asked her consolingly.

Rarity sighed in somewhat defeat. "I… I guess it would be nice to be able to sit down and relax for _maybe_ just a little while."

"You're working _too_ hard." Applejack told her and with a slight laugh, she added. "Ain't that ironic coming from me?"

Rarity couldn't help cracking a smile at that one.

Applejack closed the barn doors behind them and quickly locked it.

"Um, Applejack, what are yo-" Rarity tried to ask but Applejack cut her off, pressing her lips against hers.

This startled Rarity at first but she easily got over the surprise, wrapping her arms around Applejack's neck, deepening the kiss. Applejack led Rarity to the wall, pinning her to it. Rarity didn't think much of this, continuing to kiss Applejack passionately. Applejack pulled Rarity closer so that their bodies were pressing up against each other. This made Rarity let out a moan of pleasure, making Applejack's heart beat escalate like crazy.

They broke apart to take a moment to breathe. Rarity looked up at Applejack, lust in her eyes.

"You were _absolutely_ right…" She breathed. "I _did_ need a break."

Applejack seemed a little nervous. She had to admit the look Rarity was giving her made her a little uneasy. "Rarity, Ah don't thin-"

But she was cut short because Rarity pressed her lips against Applejack's this time around and pushed her somewhat aggressively so that she was now pinned to the ground. This really surprised Applejack, she had no idea Rarity could be this strong. Rarity's lips slowly moved away from Applejack's lips and moved to her neck. She fervently started kissing it, causing Applejack to gasp.

"R-Rarity…" She stuttered.

"Don't worry, I'm _not_ going to hurt you…" Rarity whispered in Applejack's ear seductively.

This sent a shiver down Applejack's spine. She never knew Rarity could make her feel so vulnerable and for some crazy reason, she really liked it. She just laid there, Rarity pinning her to the ground and kissing her neck, she couldn't seem to move at all but to be honest, she didn't want to.

Rarity continued to kiss Applejack's neck, slowly moving towards her shoulder than lower towards her chest, nibbling in that area through Applejack's shirt. Applejack shuddered and she opened her mouth to say something but Rarity's lips met hers again, silencing her before she had the chance to talk.

Rarity shifted her body slightly so that she was right on top of Applejack's skirt, this caused Applejack to let out a squeal, making Rarity laugh.

"It's… _not_ funny." Applejack grimaced, her face red with embarrassment.

"Oh, Applejack, you're so cute when you're flustered…" Rarity replied flirtatiously, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"W-What's going on with you, Ra… Rarity?" Applejack had to ask. "You're usually so…p-proper."

"Don't be so sure about that, Applejack…" Rarity sneered seductively. "I'm not perfect… and… I'm not going to lie to you, I've thought about all the dirty things I'd want to do to you… _A lot_."

Applejack's eyes widened and she became even redder, if that were even possible. Rarity stared down at her, a very mischievous look on her face. Applejack stared back in flustered bewilderment, not entirely sure what Rarity would do next. They stayed like this for a while but then Rarity got off of Applejack.

"Well…." She said loudly. " _That_ was fun but I _really_ should be getting back to working." She continued, standing up and dusting off some hay from her skirt.

Applejack was still lying on the ground, seemly paralyzed. Rarity glanced at her and stifled a laugh because it was an amusing sight. With a compassionate sigh, she held out her hand as a gesture to help her up.

Applejack took it, standing up but her legs felt like jelly.

"Thanks for that, Applejack." Rarity beamed, giving her an affectionate kiss on the check.

Applejack tried to say something back but words failed her, instead she just nodded vigorously.

Rarity unlocked the barn doors and walked out. "See you later…" She said in a somewhat whisper, throwing her a flirtatious wink.

Applejack watched her leave, still standing in the same spot. When Rarity was gone, Applejack took off her hat and started fanning herself, breathing a deep sigh.

"Damn…" She said somewhat under her breath.

The End


End file.
